


Protegido

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Lawyer Otabek, Lawyers, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Yuri Plsetsky ama meterse en problemas, por suerte, tiene alguien que siempre lo saca de ellos.





	Protegido

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo Fanfic del fandom, el primero de esta pareja, ojala les guste.

Nueva York, 2018

El lugar era silencioso, y húmedo; contaba solo con una mesa y tres sillas, de las cuales una se encontraba ocupada por el chico detenido.

Aunque las detectives le habían aconsejado desprenderse la capucha negra, este la tenía puesta, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y manifestaba una mueca de genuino desdén y aburrimiento dibujada en sus labios. Sus dedos se movían impacientes, apretando sus antebrazos, sus manos estaban vendadas hasta los nudillos, parte del servicio prestado antes de llevarle a la jefatura.

No era nuevo para él, se conocía ese cuarto y el procedimiento de memoria, miraba el espejo de broma frente a él, y sabía a la perfección lo que había detrás, un par de detectives, que conocía bastante bien.

Las mujeres por fin entraron y el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio, entre más pronto llegaran, más pronto podría él irse y dejar ese absurdo teatro.

Esta vez quienes lo interrogarían, serían las dos detectives femeninas de la unidad; Sara Crispino, y Mila Babicheva. Un par de Betas bastante intimidantes.

La pelirroja que compartía su origen ruso, se sentó frente a él, poniendo una carpeta sobre la mesa.

—Ahora dime Yuri ¿Vamos a hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil?

—No sé qué es lo que buscan, pero será mejor que me dejen ir. Pensé que era la víctima aquí.

—¿Víctima? —exclamó la mujer de origen italiano, abriendo el expediente, mostrando las fotos, de dos hombres que había terminado en el hospital, sus caras estaban irreconocibles por los golpes. Yuri las examinó con un gesto satisfecho de sí mismo, para luego mirar a las detectives.

—Alguien les dio lo que merecían, supongo.

—Esto está fuera de defensa propia, Plisetsky—le señaló la pelirroja, poniendo su dedo sobre una de las fotos. —Es mejor si nos dices que ocurrió.

—Le dije lo que sé, al oficial en turno—declaró molesto, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, mirándolas a ambas, por debajo de la capucha. —Esos tipos me molestaron en un bar, yo los empuje, me dejaron en paz, se largaron… y quizá molestaron a alguien más, y este les dio lo que merecían.

—Esos deben doler—señaló Sara a sus nudillos—¿cómo te los hiciste?

—Golpee una pared, de coraje e impotencia por no poder golpear a ese par de orangutanes—mintió con una sonrisa cínica, cerrando la carpeta—¿puedo irme?

—Tienes diecisiete años Yuri, es ilegal que estés bebiendo en un bar. No tienes la edad.

El rubio soltó una risilla divertida, sabía que querían detenerlo desde hace mucho, darle un escarmiento. Se metía en peleas seguido, en escándalos, y era famoso por alterar el orden público. Un heredero con una fortuna considerable, que se dedicaba a pasar por vándalo en los vecindarios menos indicados, y con las amistades menos apropiadas. Querían sus declaraciones y a sus conocidos, harían lo que fuera por obtenerlos, él no se los daría.

—Si tienen un cargo, arréstenme o déjenme ir, detectives—volvió a cruzarse de brazos, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, para Plisetsky, la conversación había terminado.

—Ellos van a declarar que tú los agrediste, en cuanto despierten—señaló Sara.

—Y antes de eso, no tienen nada, así que les aconsejo, que dejen a mi cliente en paz—la voz sobria y firme, hizo girar la vista, para toparse con él Fiscal y feroz abogado; Otabek Altin. Sólo al entrar, las Betas se paralizaron en su lugar, pues con él, llegó esa aura, que sólo un Alfa de clase alta podía manifestar.

El abogado avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Yuri, apoyando su mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que el Omega rubio se calmara y agachara más la vista, aunque la actitud altarera seguía siendo parte intrínseca de su lenguaje corporal.

—El señor Plisetsky, es un Omega de diecisiete años, con una mediana altura, delgado. Suerte intentando convencer al jurado, de que él solo atacó a un par de Alfas que le triplican el peso.

—Pudo ayudarlo a alguien—argumentó Mila.

—¿Tiene pruebas detective? ¿Vídeos de seguridad? ¿Los hombres han declarado algo? ¿Alguien acusó a mi cliente?

—El bartender del bar, asegura ver a Yuri, tener un altercado con ellos, poco antes del ataque—aclaró la italiana.

—Un bartender, que vendió una serie de bebidas embriagantes a un menor de edad. ¿Esa es su fuente?

Una sonrisa comenzaba a emerger del chico ruso, que ahora apoyaba su pie con confianza sobre la mesa, balanceándose con equilibrio en las patas traseras de la silla. Sin decir nada, saldría de allí más rápido de lo que espero.

—Fiscal Altin—pronunció lento Mila—su cliente tiene un historial.

—No es para eso que estamos aquí—la interrumpió—si no por cargos al parecer inexistentes. Así que última oportunidad, presenten un cargo, o dejen que Yuri se vaya.

Era imposible que hicieran algo sin más testigos o las declaraciones de los agredidos. Dejaron al rubio salir, en compañía de su abogado. Este lo subió a un taxi, quedándose a arreglar, lo que parecía el último papeleo sobre todo. No quería que nada quedara en el expediente de Plisetsky.

 

\--

Otabek era un Fiscal demoledor, que no necesitaba demasiadas palabras para hundir a sus oponentes, era sagaz, y un Alfa que rezumaba poder, que de un vecindario de inmigrantes en las peores zonas de Nueva York, había avanzado hasta convertirse en el reconocido abogado que era ahora.

Aunque toda su habilidad y fuerza, a veces parecían no ser suficientes, para contener los problemas de su protegido; Yuri Plisetsky.

Al entrar a su departamento, pensaba en las sugerencias que había recibido; academias, internados, estudios en el extranjero, dónde el chico fuera problema de alguien más. Pero Otabek no podía abandonarlo, era imposible, por cosas que la gente quizá no entendería.

Dejó su gabardina colgada en el perchero, y con cansancio abandonó el maletín al lado del sofá principal, dónde se dejó caer, tallándose el puente de la nariz, tenía muchos casos difíciles, y a mitad de todo eso estaba Yuri.

—Fue tu culpa—acusó, aún sin ver al chico que sabía caminaba hacia él—te lo dije, tu celo está empezando. Si quieres salir, toma los supresores—reclamó, abriendo los ojos, viendo entonces al chico allí, frente a él, recién duchado, y vestido sólo con una de sus playeras, que le quedaba considerablemente grande.

—Los supresores me dan dolor de cabeza—excusó cual niño berrinchudo, siguiendo con sus pasos, hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del fiscal. —Además, los tomé o no, ese tipo de hombres, Alfas… estúpidos perros, siempre me molestan—se quejó, con sus gráciles manos, que abrían despacio la camisa blanca del mayor.

—Eres hermoso Yuri—con una mano, tomó la mejilla del ruso—un bello Omega, que atrae la atención. Uno en el que todo Alfa quiere hundir sus colmillos.

—Sólo porque tú te has negado a hacerlo—reclamó mirándole a los ojos—márcame, y así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por todo eso.

Altin afiló su mirada, fijó su vista en el cuello espigado, en la piel que se le  antojaba tersa y dulce, era una tentación constante. Pero la edad de consentimiento para la marca, era a los veinte. Cualquiera notaría, si lo hiciera, que los dientes y olor que envolvía a Yuri era suyo. Sería un escándalo.

Él llevaba los asuntos legales del abuelo de Yuri, cuando este murió, le dejó como albacea, y por ende, protector de su problemático nieto. Al principio su relación había sido distante, pero había tenido que involucrarse cada vez más con él, era un chico que requería mucha atención, y al mismo tiempo, su forma de ser, su mirada, el fuego que corría dentro suyo, habían dado calidez a la vida solitaria de Otabek.

Su vida no era lo único que había calentado, en un arranque, su parte Alfa había cedido ante la belleza del Omega que era Yuri, lo había tomado, hecho suyo hasta la más íntima parte. Yuri era virgen en ese entonces, un dulce Omega de dieciséis recién cumplidos, fue en su fiesta en realidad, dónde los celos de las personas a su alrededor, lo habían llevado a sucumbir ante un deseo que quería tener guardado bajo llave.

Ahora tenía diecisiete, estaba por cumplir los dieciocho en un par de meses, eso no volvía mejor vista su relación. Seguía existiendo una diferencia de edad de diez años. Habría cuestionamientos, pues todo lo legal se interponía.

Otabek se repetía eso cada noche, después ahogaba sus preocupaciones en el placer que era tener al chico para sí.

Tomó sus manos, y besó los nudillos heridos.  Eso desarmaba siempre al ruso, la delicadeza que el otro podía mostrar hacía él.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Hazme tuyo—pidió de nuevo, y Otabek le atrajo a sus labios, presionó la angosta cintura con su mano, colándolo dentro de la camisa, Yuri estaba extremadamente caliente, y su olor hacía que sus ojos se transformaran, y que sus colmillos se asomaran.

— Me has condenado—acusó el mayor.

El secreto mejor guardado del fiscal; la pasión y el dominio que un Omega adolescente ejercía sobre él.

Altín le pegó a su cuerpo, besó su cuello, e hizo que el trasero del chico, quedara justo sobre su erección que se escondía aún sobre la ropa. Ansioso, como su condición lo ameritaba, el rubio comenzó a frotarse sobre el duro miembro, jadeaba entre los besos, y se quedaba sin aire. Si bien el Plisetsky, decidía cuando, Otabek decía el cómo, con que fuerza, con que intensidad, y cuanto gritaría Yuri.

El abogado le levantó de las piernas, dejando que Yuri se aferrara a su cuerpo, mientras no dejaban de besarse, de morderse los labios, de anticiparse aunque sea un poco de lo que vendrían. Teniéndole así, le llevó hasta la habitación, sobre sus sabanas.

Yuri hizo el ademán de quitarse la camisa, pero Otabek le detuvo, le quería así, usando su ropa, lo quería suyo, e inundado por su olor. Atacó su cuello con chupetones y pequeñas mordidas, le alzó la playera para atacar su pecho, para jalar entre sus colmillos, los rozados botones, que coronaban los pectorales juveniles.

El cabello rubio de Yuri se expandía en la cama, sus manos se aferraban como podían, a la camisa que el otro aún llevaba, mientras que él estaba prácticamente desnudo, su amante, se encontraba completamente vestido, apenas con la camisa blanca, ligeramente abierta.

Las manos del hombre de la ley, se movían por los muslos torneados, por los bien formados glúteos, apretándolos con descaro y deseo. Su lengua viajó marcando la curva de su estómago, haciendo círculos en su ombligo, hasta llegar a la erección del adolescente, que húmeda y palpitante, clamaba por atención.

Balbuceos incomprensibles, abandonaron la boca de Yuuri, cuando la boca cálida y experta del Kazajo se ciñó a su miembro. Sus manos apretaron las sabanas, viajando luego al cabello negro, desordenándolo, volviéndolo el mismo caos que era toda su persona.

Otabek le dejó temblando, húmedo entre las sabanas. Ansioso de lo que tendría dentro de poco. Altin se desprendió de su propia ropa, se sacó el cinturón, los zapatos y calcetines, abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, sacando su miembro, que masturbó despacio, entre las piernas abiertas del rubio.

Sus dedos viajaron a tentar la entrada, que invadiría en unos instantes, le besó los labios dulcemente, a la vez que exploraba su interior.

—Así que en efecto, tu celo ya comenzó—declaró, al sentir lo extremadamente húmedo y caliente, que estaba el interior de Yuri. Besó su mejilla y su oído.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, duele—pronunció, mirando su propia erección. Todo su cuerpo requería a un Alfa, que le tomara y reclamara como era debido.

Altin le dio un beso profundo, antes de conceder su deseo. Se internó en él lentamente, torturándole, sintiendo los dedos ajenos arañar su espalda ahora descubierta.

Yuri suspiraba de placer, se consumía en el éxtasis, de tener por fin a su alfa, piel contra piel, poseyéndole.

Las caderas de Plisetsky tomaron vida propia, se agitaron contra las del mayor, imploraban más fuerza y rapidez. Miró a los ojos de su amante, y allí estaba de nuevo ese brillo salvaje, los colmillos asomándose entre los varoniles labios.

Con una mano, Otabek le sostuvo las muñecas sobre su cabeza, la otra se aferró a sus caderas, empezando a marcar un ritmo en las embestidas, intenso y salvaje. Él lo sabía, en el estado en que se encontraba el adolescente, podría llevarle al orgasmo, sin si quiera tocar su erección.

Las intrusiones continuaron, Yuri sollozaba, pidiendo al otro que le masturbara, pero Otabek se negaba a la idea. Acallaba sus suplicas con besos intensos, raspaba sus colmillos en los hombros apenas descubiertos por la camisa, los deslizaba por su cuello, erizando la piel blanca.

En cierto momento le giró y le dejó de espaldas, le soltó las manos, pero este las tuvo que usar para guardar la postura sobre el colchón, necesitaba ambas, pues el movimiento contra su cuerpo era tan fuerte, que sus piernas temblaban apenas pudiendo sostener el ritmo.

Otabek besaba su espalda, apretaba sus glúteos y sus caderas. Le hacía saber al cuerpo bajo el suyo, que nunca tendría alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que él.

El éxtasis golpeó a Yuri como una ventisca; erizó su piel, y lo deshizo en escalofríos y temblores, los gritos que escapaban de su garganta eran inconexos, siendo el nombre de su amante mayor, lo único entendible.

—Şaxta*—pronunció Altin al oído del jovencito—Şaxta—repitió con voz ronca, mientras el mismo sentía el orgasmo bajar por su abdomen, hasta estallar dentro de su amante.

Las piernas de Yuri cedieron cuando el semen ajeno llenó su interior. Altin se acomodó de lado, sin salir de él, sabía lo que seguía en el celo, el nudo comenzaría a formarse.

Le acunó entre sus brazos, para que este no fuera a moverse, o lastimarse. Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello, la esencia de saber que el chico era suyo.

Incluso siendo una locura, y aunque la parte racional de su cabeza, le diría que no iba a ocurrir, el Alfa de Otabek, se regocijaba pensando en los cachorros a engendrar en esa unión.

Pero él no era un ser primitivo; Yuri era su protegido, era joven, le faltaba mucho por vivir, él podía ser su Alfa ahora, pero no sabía si quiera si fuera el definitivo, le quedaban muchas cosas que vivir al joven ruso. En la mañana tendría que ir a comprar las pastillas para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

En la mañana también,  Yuri le convencería de hacerlo de nuevo sobre la mesa del comedor, después de eso, fingiría tomar las pastillas, y luego las tiraría por el desagüe.

Yuri Plisentsky tenía diecisiete años, pero a esas alturas sabía lo que quería, quería a Otabek a su lado… y Yuri, siempre conseguía toda meta que se proponía. Ni el mismo Altin lo detendría en eso.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos.
> 
> Şaxta* - Mío


End file.
